chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
3.5 Conversion
This page is to convert the standard 3.5 Dungeons and Dragons over to a 'Chronicles of Arn' setting. Standard Races *'Dwarf:' Same as 3.5 | +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, –2 Charisma: Dwarves are both tough and wise, but also a bit gruff.See also: Dwarf *'Elf:' Same as 3.5 | +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, –2 Constitution: Elves are nimble, both in body and mind, but their form is frail.See also: Elf *'Gnome: '''Same as 3.5 | +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, –2 Strength: Gnomes are physically weak but surprisingly hardy, and their attitude makes them naturally agreeable.See also: Gnome *'Half-Dwarf:' Replaces '''Half-Orc' from 3.5 | +1 Constitution, +1 Strength, -2 Charisma. *'Half-Elf: '''Same as 3.5 | +1 Dexterity, +1 Intelligence, -1 Constitution *'Halfling:' Same as 3.5 | +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, –2 Strength: Halflings are nimble and strong-willed, but their small stature makes them weaker than other races.See also: Halfling *'Human:' Same as 3.5 | +2 to One Ability Score: Human characters get a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. See also: Human Standard Classes *'Barbarian: Replaced with Warrior. *'''Bard: Removed *'Cleric: '''Same as 3.5 | See also: Cleric *'Druid: Same as 3.5 with Racial Restrictions.| See also: Druid *'''Fighter: See Below| See also: Fighter *'Monk:' Removed. *'Paladin:' Same as 3.5 | See also: Paladin, Sentinel and Tyrant *'Ranger: Replaced by Scout: ' *'Rogue:' Same as 3.5 with minor variations | See also: Rogue *'Sorcerer:' Same as 3.5 with Era and Racial Restrictions | See also: Sorcerer *'Wizard: '''Same as 3.5 | See also: Wizard Secondary Classes *Witch *Noble *Merchant *Priest Hybrid Classes *Assassin: Fighter + Rogue'' *''Ranger: Scout + Witch | ''See also: Ranger ''Prestige Classes *Arcane Archer: (Scout + Wizard: See Arcanist)'' *''Arcane Trickster (See Arcanist)'' *''Loremaster (See ?)'' *''Shadow Dancer (See Necrolyte)'' *''Blackguard (See Necromunger)'' Melee Classes -''Fighter'' *''Rogue (Fighter Variant Package)'' *''Scout (Replacing Ranger)'' *''Gladiator (Fighter Variant Package)'' *''Warrior (Replacing Barbarian)'' *''Squire (Fighter Variant Package)'' ''Casting Classes '''-Arcane'' *Sorcerer' *Wizard'' *''Arcanist'' ''-Divine'' *''Cleric'' *''Priest'' *''Paladin'' ''-Druidic'' *''Druid'' *''Witch'' *''Ranger'' ''-Necromantic'' *''Necromancer'' *''Necrolyte'' *''Blackguard'' ''-Infernal'' *''Warlock'' *''Fiend'' *''Hellsworn'' ''-Shamanic'' *''Shaman'' *''Elementalist'' *? Standard Deities *'Boccob:' Replaced with Gizad , god of Wisdom, History and Writing. *'Corellon Larethian: '''Replaced with Alure , goddess of Music, Beauty and Love *'Garl Glittergold: Replaced with Ulevar , god of Song, Wine and Cheer. *'''Gruumsh: Removed. *'Moradin: '''Replaced with Gorm , god of creation, craft, and Industry *'Nerull:'Replaced with Maladon , god of death, darkness *'Pelor: 'Replaced with Arn , god of god of sun, light, strength and Protection. *'Yondalla:'Replaced with Arza , goddess of the Home, Hearth, Fields and Fertility *'Ehlonna: 'Replaced by Sylvalune , goddess of the Forests *'Erythnul:'Replaced by Malvoch , god of War, Tyranny and Conquest *'Fharlanghn:'Replaced by Henna , goddess of Luck, Travel and *'Heironeous:'Replaced with Arn , god of god of sun, light, strength and Protection. *'Hextor:'Replaced by Malvoch , god of War, Tyranny and Conquest *'Kord:'Replaced with Arn , god of god of sun, light, strength and Protection. *'Obad-Hai:'Replaced with Huran , god of nature, freedom, hunting, and beasts *'Olidammara:'Replaced with Ulevar , god of Song, Wine and Cheer. *'Saint Cuthbert:'Replaced with Arn , god of god of sun, light, strength and Protection. *'Wee Jas:'''Replaced with Maltharius , god of Secrets and Darkness Standard Skills *Craft.Alchemy (Becomes Craft.Alchemy-Apothecary, etc.) Standard Feats *Item Creation Feats (See Ritual Magic) Category:Mechanics